


A Self Made Man

by andieisawesome2



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Choking, Closet Sex, Ftm!Reader - Freeform, Futanari, Impregnation, Mother Complex, Other, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threats of Violence, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Violent Sex, only a little tho, this is super graphic please take the warning seariously, whoops this is a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andieisawesome2/pseuds/andieisawesome2
Summary: First time writing a reader-insert style of fic so let me know if I did well or not. Super graphic so read at your own risk bud. Enjoy this filthy trash fic.





	A Self Made Man

_             “You’re so whiny for a so called “self made man”. _ Nia slaps you on the back and scoffs as you wince in pain. To be fair you already had your match and were pretty sore from being body slammed through a table by Dean Ambrose.

_             “I’m just sore okay, didn’t you see me just go through a fucking table?” _ You sneer at the much taller woman, wishing you could send  _ her _ through a table so she knows how it feels. You just might bring that up as a possible angle one day…

_             “Valid point I guess. I still have more stamina than you though and you know that from when I managed to bench press you last week.” _ She smirks at you, knowing that you’re embarrassed by just how flawlessly she picked you up and did a dozen reps with you. 

            All you can do is stand there and blush furiously, not knowing what else to throw in her face after she managed to basically call you inferior to her. Deep down you really do feel small and powerless despite your weight challenging nearly everybody on the active Raw roster, including Nia herself. 

_            “Huh. I got you to shut up for once and that almost never happens. Did I hurt your feelings or something?” _ The Samoan seemingly softens up her stand-offish attitude and puts her hand on your shoulder, seeming to comfort you.

           You shrug off the tall woman’s hand, not wanting her to even touch you after she’s made you feel less than her. You tell yourself her kindness is only a ploy for her to gain your trust and use it against you when the time is right for her. But you fall for it anyway. You hesitate for a moment before turning around and wrapping your arms around her to the best of your ability, your face resting in her cleavage. She seems to be taken aback by the hug, which only makes you grip her harder. 

           The two of you spend the next hour of the show sitting together and talking about things going on in each other’s lives. You’ve talked the most, mainly talking about your transition and love life. All you really know about Nia on the other hand is that she’s been single for a few months now and hasn’t had much luck getting lucky since her debut on Raw. Before the both of you can continue, its her turn to go out for her match against Sasha. You watch her utterly destroy the smaller purple haired woman and win, but not without Nia starting to bleed a little bit from a busted lip. 

           She comes backstage and runs off to change into a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt with her hair put up in a bun. You and her continue to talk but you can sense something is a little off about Nia and the way she carries herself now. She glances around the halls of the arena, possibly looking out for something or someone as she inches herself closer to you. Before you can react, she has you in a headlock, dragging you off to one of the storage closets just a few feet away as you struggle against her strength to no avail. Screaming for help won’t work either seeing as she’s barely letting you breathe.

           Nia kicks open the door of the closet and shuts it with her foot, grabbing you by your hair and bending you over the sink. She puts her body weight ontop of you and it pins you between her and the sink. 

_            “I’m surprised you trusted me that easily baby boy, you really are just a kid on the inside.”  _ The brown haired vixen grips your wide hips and grinds her hips against your big ass, something hard pressing against your soft asscheeks. 

           You try to thrash around in her grip but she quickly retaliates by punching you in the back of the head, making you see stars and go weak in the upper body. You hear Nia chuckle as she hears you groan in pain, powerless to her will and might. The massive woman pulls down your sweatpants and briefs as you try to squirm out of her grip. She pulls away for a moment and puts her hand between your legs, rubbing a thumb against your t-cock. 

_            “I don’t normally play with my victims before using them, but you’re an exception little boy. You’re very adorable when you squirm and whimper so keep it up.” _ Nia whispers in your ear as she slips a finger inside of you, drawing a loud whimper from your lips. Your cheeks run warm with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. There was no way to deny that your body was enjoying what was being done to it but deep down in some twisted part of you, you  **_loved_ ** every minute of her using you.

_            “You’re pretty wet already baby boy, I’m impressed.”  _ The larger woman muses with a shiteating grin painted on her face as she fucks you slowly with her thick fingers. 

           You writhe on her fingers, the rational part of you still trying to escape as you try and pull yourself off her digits but you’re trapped between her powerful body and the sink she has you bent over. A short lived scream is torn from your throat as Nia curls her fingers inside of you to hit your g-spot, your body shuddering as the powerful Samoan pumps her fingers in and out of you.

_            “Nia, I don’t want this, please let me go.” _ You do your best at pleading with the brute woman, even trying to sound even more pitiful than you already do. You glance back at her and the smug look on her face has already sealed your fate. She’s going to use you as her living fleshlight and you’re going to like it.

_            “I find it cute that you think begging me to let you go would change my mind. You’re easily one of the most annoying men on the roster and the fact that you even fell for my act earlier just shows how stupid and gullible you are.” _ Nia growls at you as she pulls her slick fingers out of you, quickly stuffing them in your mouth to make you suck your juices off of them. You moan as you taste yourself on her digits, the degrading act in its nature humiliating you and turning you on all at once.

_            “If you’re such a big, strong, man you should have been fighting me from the start but I guess deep down you’re just a bitch of a man that’s helpless against a big, strong woman like me.” _ The amazon takes her fingers out of your mouth and you feel something hard press against your entrance. You can’t help but to tense your muscles as she pushes her thick member against your hole until it finally gives way.

           A scream of pain is shredded from your throat as she continues to force herself inside of you. She moans as your unwilling walls clench around her dick in a futile attempt in keeping your assailant from pushing deeper, your inner walls starting to tear and rip from her force. Her cock fills you until you feel as if she’s going to rip you nearly in half. Your body is shaking under her’s as she thrusts in and out of you animalistically, her long nails digging into your hips as she grunts and groans.

_            “Come on baby boy, you know you want this. I’ve heard from the other ladies on the roster just how attractive you find me. Call me mommy while I fuck your hole and I just might let you go after the first round.” _ She whispers in your ear as she continues to use you, pounding you as hard and fast as she possibly can.

You clench your teeth together and shut your eyes as hard as you can, trying to not give her the satisfaction of seeing you break underneath her. You only hold out that facade for a few more minutes before the first moan slips through your lips. You hear her purr with delight as more moans and whimpers are pounded out of you from her fucking you so hard.

_            “M-mommy, please let me go.” _ You manage to whisper out in a pained moan, vainly hoping she heard you so this could be over sooner. 

_            “That’s the spirit! Beg for me more while I fill you with my thick cock baby boy, I know you got it in you since you’re always tapping out during your matches.” _ Nia continues to fuck you, slapping your ass and pulling your hair with all of her strength. You squirm and thrash underneath her to vainly try and escape from her grip but ultimately fail in doing so. 

_            “Don’t you know you’re never going to escape little boy? You’re too weak to even dream about getting me off of you.”  _ Her thrusts slow to almost a grinding halt, the pain from her earlier forced intrusion doubling and nearly making you pass out. 

           Your body shakes and twitches under her powerful form, making you feel almost stupidly inferior to her brute strength and stature. She makes sure to take her time in fucking you now, relishing in your pained moans and strangled whispers for her to let you go. You still try to wiggle yourself from her stern grip, only to have the hand pulling on your hair to quickly wrap itself around your throat hard enough to force you to stop moving out of fear that she’ll crush your windpipe with her bare hand. 

_            “That’ll teach your runt ass to stop fighting me while I’m trying to fuck you little boy. Now moan like the bitch you are and I just might leave you alone after I’m done here.”  _ Nia moans softly as she beings to fuck you fast and rough like before, squeezing your neck as she fuck you.

           Your soft moans, whimpers, and wishes for her to stop bounce off the concrete walls of the tightly cramped supply closet; the heavy steel door preventing traces of the morally disgusting act from seeping out into the empty halls of the arena. The larger woman’s growls and groans are much louder than your own sounds of pleasure, unbearably reminding you of your current situation of being the fleshlgiht of  _ the _ most dominant woman in the business as well as the fact that you’re  _ loving _ every second of her using you.

           Her pacing starts to become sloppy, her thrusts are frantic and ill timed as the massive samoan fucks you senseless. You can feel yourself getting close as the grip on your throat reaches a new level of pain that has never turned you on so much before. Your walls clench and twitch around the giant woman’s thick cock, milking it and pushing her over the edge with a deep groan as she forces you to take her down to the hilt. 

_            “That’s it baby boy, take mommy’s load deep inside of you. We both know you want to be nice and swollen with my babies.”  _ Nia moans through gritted teeth as the last of her cum is pumped deep inside of you, shuddering as you feel some of it ooze out of you and from around her member.

           Nia lets go of your throat and pulls out of you with a sickening pop, her cum now flowing free from your battered and bruised hole. You whimper in pain as she forces you to stand upright with a tug of your hair, pulling up your underwear and sweatpants onto your hips. The amazon grips shoulder and pushes you up against the steel door, the impact making you whine in pain as the back of your head where she punched you before is knocked against the door.

_            “Before we leave here, I have a warning or two for you. You better not tell anybody about this or I will make sure to have a match with you that is guaranteed to make you bleed. Second, you even think about telling anybody about this and I’m going to keep fucking you whenever I want, however I want. Got it little boy?” _ Nia grips your neck in her clutches once again, your already foggy mind becoming worse as she squeezes the life out of you until you give her a half-hearted nod in agreement.

_            “Glad we came to an agreement baby boy.”  _ The brute lets go of you, letting you wheeze and cough as you get oxygen flowing back into your body. You pull yourself off the steel door as she opens it, pushing you out of it and following right after you. 

           She bumps past you and walks down the hallway in front of you, not even looking back at you. You sit up against one of the concrete walls in searing pain, tears of all kinds flowing freely from your bloodshot eyes.  _ So much for being a self made man huh? _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments if there's anything I need to work on


End file.
